Question: $1.799 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Explanation: $1.799 \times 10^{9} = 1.799 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $1.799 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 1{,}799{,}000{,}000$